Himiko/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Himiko. Warriors Orochi 2 *"Okay! Here we go!" *"Look at me!" *"Here I go!" *"Leave me alone!" *"I mean it!" *"Don't be mean!" *"Yes!" *"I don't like bullies!" *"My turn!" *"Another enemy put in their place!" *"You didn't think I could do it, did you?" *"Looks like you're in the spotlight now!" *"I don't believe it..." *"Wow! That's incredible!" *"Nice work!" *"Hehee! I like it!" *"I wont lose... I can't!" *"You came all the way out here for me?" *"Stay where you are. It's too dangerous." *"Step into the light!" *"Now you've got me angry." *"It's no good... I'll see you all later..." *"You got all those bad guys, Da Ji?" *"I'm so proud of you!" *"Da Ji! I'm so glad to see you!" *"Aren't you tired from all that?" *"But you're so old! How can you be so strong?" *"Don't be too mad with me..." *"A dance fit for a queen!" *"You're really very pretty when you don't speak." *"Will you look after me?" *"Lookin' good, Monkey!" *"You're wonderful! ...Hey, don't blush." *"Are you sure you should be here?" *"Don't you like me anymore...?" *"Why would you do that...?" *"But I liked you so much..." *"I've heard all about your misbehavior!" *"I'm going to tear that beard out next time!" *"I'm sorry, Da Ji... I let evil win..." *"How do you use that umbrella?" *"I wish I was as graceful as you..." *"I should have concentrated harder..." *"You're so cute - surely you can't be the enemy." *"I don't suppose we can be friends..." *"Next time, don't be so hard on me..." *"Wow, San Zang! I had no idea you were so tough!" *"San Zang, you always look so cute, even when in battle." *"You're here for me? You're the greatest, San Zang!" *"You sure are one to take things to extremes!" *"Why Benkei, I had no idea you were so strong." *"You're here to help? It looks like I had you all wrong, Benkei!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I think we're going to get along just fine!" *"Good thing you sent cute little me to do the job!" *"Get ready! I'm about to hit the battlefield hard!" *"What did you think of that?! We won!" *"Did you see me out there?! Come on, tell me how great I am!" *"I really hope you'll accept this. Let's just call it a token of my respect for you." *"Hey, that's how you get things done!" *"What happened?! I don't feel like speaking to you!" *"I really kicked the enemy's tail in the last battle! I just kept knocking down everything they threw at me!" *"I don't really like fighting, you know? But if I don't get out there, I feel like I've been left behind!" *"I've been doing really well recently! I can't wait to get out there again and show you what I can do!" *"Drink this! Eat that! But you better be quick! A banquet is a battlefield! If you hesitate, you end up going hungry!" *"Another enemy put in their place!" *"I'm the strongest... No, the cutest warrior in the world!" *"Now that's what I call a true hero! You're amazing!" *"Da Ji, you're a true champion, I knew it! Don't overdo it, though, okay?" *"Benkei, you're a real legend, even with that face! I admit, I underestimated you!" *"Kai, honey, you're cute and strong too! I've heard all about how you killed that bear with your pinky!" *"Shangxiang, you're unrivaled under the heavens! That cute face and yet that strength... It's just not fair!" *"Aah, get away from me! I'm too cute for this!" *"Like two peas in a pod! We could be twins!" *"Wow, you're something!" *"Great! Keep it up!" *"The fragile maiden, saved in her moment of peril!" *"You slow-poke! I was almost squished over here!" *"I'm cute but deadly!" *"How dare you treat a poor little girl like that?" *"Da Ji, oh, how strong you are!" *"Wow! Da Ji came to save me!" *"Benkei! Impressive moves, big guy!" *"I need some help, but... Benkei? Really?" *"Kai, you're so cool!" *"Ah, Kai, my thanks..." *"Shangxiang, keep it up!" *"Shangxiang, you're gonna help me?" *"Boy, you're good! You're really winning my respect over here!" *"You're doing a great job! I'm counting on you!" *"The fragile maiden, saved in her moment of peril! Thank you!" *"You slow-poke! I was almost in a real fix here! I'm just gonna... hang back here..." *"Don't underestimate me just because I'm so cute! ...Hey, it's only you. Come on then!" *"That isn't how you should treat a cute little girl... I was only holding back because I didn't want to hurt you!" *"Da Ji, oh, how strong you are! Seeing you in action makes me so happy." *"It's Da Ji! Wow! Da Ji came to save me! Da Ji, you're so kind! I'm so happy!" *"Benkei! You just keep that up, big guy! Don't get carried away and mess up, though, okay?" *"I need some help, but did it have to be you, Benkei? ...Hey, I'm kidding! You can stay!" *"Kai, honey, you're so strong! I wonder if I could become a bear killer like you..." *"Kai, sorry for the trouble... Wow, you're even kind to a dummy like me..." *"Shangxiang, great going! You're so cute, I want to be just like you!" *"Shangxiang, you're going to help me? I'm so happy! I always return a favor, too!" *"No way! Just how strong are you? You're just too cool!" *"Good to see you trying so hard! You've captured my heart with your valor!" *"Thank you for helping me... but keep your distance, please! My face is probably all red right now..." *"Thanks... you've impressed me. I'm not really sure... how to handle that..." *"You want to fight me, do you? Don't I get a say?" *"It isn't only my body that's black and blue! My heart is aching, like only a maiden's heart can..." *"Oh wow! Da Ji, you're the star of this battle! I think I might love you too much!" *"Why'd you come to save me, Da Ji? I'd rather die than put you in danger!" *"Hey! Benkei, can you cut out the heroics over there? ...I can't stop watching you." *"I'm not happy that you showed up, B-Benkei, not at all. Why is my face all red...?" *"Seeing you in action always brings a smile to my face, Kai. I love you so much!" *"You look so fierce, Kai! You really were worried about me, weren't you...?" *"Keep it up, Shangxiang! I'll do my best over here!" *"Shangxiang, you came to save me? I want to become just as a kind as you!" *"Come on, fight me!" *"Leave me alone! What kind of person picks on a little girl?!" *"Now I'm mad! Watch out, 'cause I can't be held responsible for what happens next!" *"Da Ji...? What are you doing here?" *"Da Ji, no! Stop! Did I do something to make you upset?" *"Oof... Da Ji, no... I can't control... my own... strength...!" *"I bet you're going to call me a cheeky little girl, right?" *"Owww! Why'd you do that?! Hey, everyone! Benkei just attacked a poor, helpless young girl...!" *"It's pathetic seeing an adult get so worked up against a child! I must discipline you for your own good!" *"You won't mind if I fight my hardest, will you, Kai?" *"That hurt..." *"But you're still holding back. Come on, show me those legendary techniques that could kill a bear." *"Show me everything you've got! I want to fight you at my best!" *"Here I go, Shangxiang!" *"Shangxiang, I just want to beat you so I can prove myself as a lady." *"Alright, this is it! Time for me to play my trump card!" *"I'm just warning you now: I'm pretty tough." *"Come on, don't hold out on me! We're enemies!" *"Why, are you going somewhere?" *"Da Ji... You must have a reason for this, right?" *"You "don't really need it"... You're so tough!" Hyper *"Wow, Momiji, I can't believe how strong you are! You are some shrine maiden!" *"Great, Momiji!" *"Oh thanks, Momiji!" *"Unbelievable, Momiji! You're swinging that naginata round like nobody's business!" *"Oh thanks, Momiji! I don't know what I'd have done without you!" *"Just amazing! When I grow up I want to be just like you, Momiji!" *"Momiji, you came to help! Let's finish this together!" *"Momiji, let's have a fight!" *"Wow, Momiji, you're strong! I know I should be concentrating, but I just can't help admiring your skill!" *"No, I can't lose here! I've got to try harder!" *"I am not tiny! Don't take pity on me!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Sure! Let's be friends!" *"Haah. I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" *"Get out there and go crazy, Dodo!" *"I'm back and all buffed up! Travelling alone was pretty lonely, though." *"Travelling with friends was sooooo much fun! Where should we go next? I want to eat good food, oooh, and see some nice scenery!" Kessen II *"Yeah. We're sweet." Category:Quotes